Jason Brody Merc For Hire!
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After the events of Rook Island, Jason Brody has decided to take up work as a freelance mercenary for the Night Fang Faction. A group of multicultural Amercian mercenaries doing odd jobs around the world, Rated M for all the fun stuff, and will have different arcs. Please Read and Review


Chapter 1: Jason The Mercenary

(Opening A/N: For this Far Cry 3 fanfiction, What if Jason decided to become a freelance mercenary and did odd jobs for people looking for someone with an experience with guns and blades. From assassinations to bodyguarding, there's no job Jason can't cover. And he's also a part of a PMC called Night Fang Faction lead by Tyrell Dante. This group of multicultural rag tag mercs gather and take jobs from around the world via the internet. I still don't own Far Cry 3 for it's rightfully owned by Ubisoft. This story is rated M for Blood and Gore, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and sexual content. So without further ado, let's get to it.)

A few months after freeing my friends and Citra getting killed, I decided to become a mercenary and find most of my jobs through my current boss, Tyrell. I met him at a bar once asking me if I was interested in a job, I accepted and the job was simple, there was a man needing to be taken care of, in other words he needed to die. This guy was a rich tycoon who made his fortune by having connections to the Mafia. And he also made counterfit money on a daily basis. Making sure that the fakes went out with the real stuff and nobody knew which one the real currency is. I watched over the target with a Z93 .50 caliber sniper rifle with enhanced scope and sound supressor, I was laying on my stomach and my phone rang so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, then there was a woman's voice, it was my new girlfriend, Tanisha.

"Hey Baby, you doin' somethin' right now?" She asked, and yes she is African American.

"Yeah, I'm trying to off some rich mob connected douche for some more of that green stuff, anyway can you make it quick?" I asked trying not to be rude, she then opened a bottle of wine on the other end.

"Could you pick up some roses for when you come home? I was hoping we could have a little candle lit dinner together." Tanisha said with a big smile, now I'm a gentleman as well.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten." I said as I hung up, now back to business.

The target has entered the room, now was my chance to take him out, I held my breath, gently squeezed the trigger on the powerful sniper rifle and the bullet whizzed from the barrel, through the glass, through the target's skull, exiting out with blood and brain matter gushing out of the wound and hitting the wall with the bullet that killed him and his corpse dropped to the floor dead. That was my cue to leave, after going down five flights of steps, I got on a Ducati Sports Bike and rode it over to Tyrell's pad. I then buzzed for Tyrell.

"Yeah, who's there?" A thug like voice said, he should know it's me, so I pushed the talk button.

"It's me, Jason Brody." I said, then the door buzzed and I walked in, there was a lot of Japanese stuff around, Tyrell had a thing for the Japanese culture and I also had to take my shoes off at the front door.

But I wasn't going to stay long, just checking to see if the transfer of the money I was promised was going into my account. Just then I heard the sounds of swords clashing together and men yelling at each other, typical Tyrell, he's watching a samurai movie. So I'd figured I'd keep him on his toes by speaking to him in Japanese. As I walked into the living room, I saw a medium built, African American man with a light mustache, tattoos on his arms and neck, he also had black hair and brown eyes.

[Has the money been transferred into my account yet?] I asked, Tyrell nodded and he also showed me the status of the money on his laptop.

[Give your girl my best for me.] He said and I turned around and headed out the way I came in.

And I also needed to stop at the flower shop to pick up a bouquet of roses for Tanisha. And as soon as I got back to my apartment, there was a slender, young, beautiful, dark skinned woman with hazel brown hair done up in a ponytail and beautiful brown eyes was waiting in the door. I parked my bike, took my helmet off, grabbed the bouquet of roses, and she walked up to me with a big smile on her face. We both kissed and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Welcome home, baby." She said as I picked her up and like she was my new bride, brought her into our apartment.

Once we were inside, I set her onto the floor. And she took me by the hand and brought me into the dinning room where she set up a nice candle lit dinner for two.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most awesome girl a guy could ever have?" I asked, she then kissed me again.

"Better eat up, before it gets cold." She said, I couldn't believe that she did this for us.

So we enjoyed a nice candle lit dinner and as soon as we washed the dishes and took care of them, we decided to take our little love session to the bedroom. But before our love could have any special love to go on, we were halted by a phone call. It was my younger brother, he was in jail for possession of drugs. Ugh! Why can't he learn to stay out of trouble?

"Jason, I'm sorry I fucked up bad man! Bail's been set at $20 million cash. Mom's going to have a head fit with this." Riley said on the phone, I knew my brother was a good kid, but I need him. If mom goes, then he's the only family I got left.

"What was that all about baby?" Tanisha asked, it was my wake up call.

"My brother's in jail, bail's set at $20 million, how am I going to come up with that kind of money?" I asked, she then pulled down the covers off of the bed.

"Let's just sleep on it, maybe Tyrell will have some jobs set up for you in the morning." Tanisha said, and we both went to bed together.

(A/N: Ouch! Riley's in jail? Well, I hope Jason can get the money to get his little brother out before something bad happens to him. So anyway, thoughts, ideas, suggestions for future chapters, leave your reviews if possible. And until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
